The Connections
by Kensii Taylor
Summary: AUwhat happens when they can not find a crucial connection that could save the next target that is right under their noses.will they stop it before it'ss too late or will the victim die by being beaten to death.Please read.i thought it would be a good idea to share my idea.if you want me to continue this then i'm going to need 30 reviews/follows/favs/ or likes so if you get posting
1. Chapter 1

**Well I am so happy that I had over 10 followers and 21 reveiws for bad to worse so thank you.**

**Well here is another story which I got the idea from Hawaii five o**

* * *

Everyone had had a good weekend so far as they did not have a case. Until now that is. Struass had come in saying that they where needed for a case where people where turning up dead.

"We have 10 people murdered over a Virginia and Colorado. They have been Men and women of all races and colours." JJ started. " They where found in different ways. One by a car crash, on who drowned, one in a burg overdose and ect."

"Why have we been called in then?" Morgan asked.

"Well they all had signs that they had been in a fight or was beaten up before their supposed deaths. The coroner said that they would of died from their wounds if they where not killed by the other incidences. Although three of them died of their injuries. So they have put it down to murder. We have not got the name of the last three victims though as they are trying to get some one who might know any of them. So we have 7 identified victims. Thomas Jokkey, Harry Lowly, Sammy Carter. Elise Jones, Matthew Harold, Charles Barron, Lola Long. There are two more males and another female. The female was the 8th victim and the two males where the latest." JJ continued.

"There does not seem to be any victimoly noticeable to the eye. So I have no clue." Prentiss said.

"You have got a point there. They are between the ages of 38-67. that is too broad a age to see a connection and they have different builds and eyes colour and hair colour, their whole complexion is different. So I don't know how he chooses these people physically." Reid said.

"Maybe it is not to do with what they look like but what they do and who they know. Look, two and three look slightly similar, as do four and five, six and seven." Prentiss said.

"Garcia do some digging into their life found out everything like what they eat for breakfast. As far as you can go and don't worry about the law thing." Hotch said.

20 minutes later...

"I have just got the next to victims. A Sarah Hardy and Sean Collond. Their still trying to work out who the other is but because of the rules they still can't give us a picture until he has been identified." JJ informed them. Gacrica nodded as she started to add the other two victims to her search.

"Hey look eight and nine look similar. Maybe their are related?" Prentiss asked toward Garcia.

"Prentiss I will look into that but I did find out that they where all good fighters. Some where black belt in Karate and others where good at Judo. Some had really good combat training as they where in the military or old police or law enforcement. Their was a man who was original from Hawaii and he was good at fighting people who with the original Hawaii fighting skills. Oh I did not find family connections or anything between the two sorry." Garcia said lastly to Prentiss.

"OK. Well what ever is going on here we will have to find out tomorrow as we can't do much until we get that last victim. However we can go and interview the relatives." Hotch said.

Everyone nodded as was paired of to carry on the interviews.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

After the interviews

"Well they all said that no one would want to kill them. So I can't be something they where all involved in." Prentiss said.

"They all said that they where wonderful and that no one had a grudge against them." Morgan added.

"That was what we got as well." everyone said. "I'm just going to get my phone I think I left it in the car." Prentiss said will exiting out of the conference room.

JJ and Garcia came in and stood next to the board.

"We have the victims name. And what he was like compared to the rest. He had CIA and Interpol training but we heard that he was training someone but we could not get the name. However, the person was but we did find out that they had moved from CIA and Interpol after a bad case where the team all left as it was big but apart from that we could not get the names of the team that left." JJ said.

"What was his name though?" Morgan asked.

"Sebastian Burkoff. He was extremely trained and from what I gathered was that the person he was training was a better fighter than him. We are trying to find anything out. But we got a photo of some the last person as they where taken as a camera got it. We have given the picture out and we got a hit on a Carry Lowland. She came in with a Barry Joe. They both have a record for street fighting but nothing like this." Garcia said.

Just then Prentiss came in.

"What have we got then?" She asked as she saw the looks on people's faces whicch showed that they had something knew.

They relayed the information but forgot to tell her the name.

"What has the victims name then?" Prentiss asked.

"Sebastian Burkoff." JJ replied.

Prentiss gasped .

"Prentiss you look like you have been caught in the head lights." Morgan asked

"Sebastian Burkoff, I new him." Prentiss said and when she got a look which said 'What kind of, I new him' look she continued, " He was my cousin."

"What?" JJ said. "But you don't have a similar anything." JJ said

"Ya, He was born in Russia and was Russian. He is like 5 years older than you and he, okay you to look a tad similar but you don't have a russian name." Reid said.

"Well actually I do." Prentiss said.

"What do you mean you do?" JJ said.

"My actual name was before I changed it and shortened it was Emilia Udinoff." Prentiss said. "Well actually me father changed it. so..." she continued.

"Do you know who he was training who could have been a CIA and Interpol Agent as we could not find anyone who knew the person" Hotch asked.

"Yes. I do." Prentiss said.

"Who because we think that they might be able to tell us something about the people." He said.

"Guys I had a hit from some cops and they sent us a video from Carry Lowland'd Hotel room. While you where talking I watched it and I think I now how they where killed." Garcia said. " they where killed in fights." Morgan and Rossi watched the video.

"That is just … It's wosre than what we had in Chicrgo." Morgan said.

"It is where rich people pay money to Watch two people fight, there are no reffs or rules and they litrally fight to the death in most cases." Rossi said.

"I think I need fresh air" Prentiss said as she walked out.

"I just did a search and I got what we where looking for but a nit more as well." Garcia said.

"What did you get." Hotch asked.

"I could not find anything under their names but I did find more people who have died of similar injuries. The have done this all over the country. From Hawaii to Wyoming to well all over America. Hundreds od died nut one thing I don't get is that they have stayed in this place a little longer. Look. The victims we have got are only a few. The reason why we did not get this sooner is because we where given it only because a detective wanted to look into similar cases around the USA. That is how we got are victims which are all over and now that I found more this is scarry..."

Hotch inteupted Garica with "Garcia get to the point."

"Well, in every place the maximum they stayed was two days. Are last to was the second day here. They died then left. It is the same here but what I don't get is that they have nit left. They have done two fights but are still here." She continued.

"Garcia find who the victims where friends boyfriend/girlfriend or family there is more of a conection here than we are thinking as there had to be more of a connection as they might be getting someone else and we need to find out that person is." Rossi said.

"Done. I know the connection. Victim 1 was friends with Victim 2 who was a sibling to victim 3. victim three knew victim 4 and Victim five was an uncle to victim 5 who was friends with victim 6 and victim 7 where also related. Victim 7 was close friends with victim 8 who was friends with victim 9 but they lived in different places. However victim 9 lived near his friend victim 10 so it means that if they are going for some one else then they will be a relaitve." Garcia said. "Prentiss was right." she continued.

"Hay where is Prentiss?" JJ asked.

"She went out for fresh air but that was nearly an hour ago." Morgan said wit concern.

"That might be why they stayed here as Emily is the next target." Rossi said worried for his friend.

"Garcia Check the cameras and see if you can find Emily and where start from when she left here." Hotch said.

She nodded and got to work.

"I've called her and It has went straight to voice mail." Morgan said worried and JJ agreed as she had tried to.

"Hotch I got something. Emily came it view of a camera just after she left us. Then she gets a phone call and then some one comes behind her and tasers her then carries her to a car trunk then the Unsubs drive off. They have got her. I don't want to find my gumdrop on the side walk beaten up thank you very much." Garcia said in a matter of fact tone.

Everyone nodded in agreement and started to work o a way to find their friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

Emily had just gotten out of the door after finding out her cousin was dead. Beaten to death. She went forward a little when she stopped to pick her calling phone up.

"Prentiss" Emily said.

"Emilia. It is me your father I have just heard. Are you doing al-right.?" came her fathers face.

Emily explained how he had died and what they think it was the caused his death.

"Em are you going to be al-right?" he asked

"Ye..." she was interrupted gy the teaser connecting to her neck. She collapsed and fell into the darkness.

The next time she woke up to see a person in-front of her with a smile she tried a move her hands and legs and found that she was tied to a chair.

""Save your strengh your gonna need it." the man said with a smile.

"your the one who killed mu cousin and the other people you know your sick freak." Emily said through gritted teeth.

"Get her" he said to two people.

She was manhandled and taken to a crowded place where she saw rich people watching and waiting for the next fight to begin. She then saw the empty swimming pool.

"I think it is your time."

"I am not fighting." Emily said.

"Yes you are." and with that she was pushed into the empty swimming pool. She landed on her feet and rolled over. As she had hurt her foot which where bear when landing on the hard swimming floor. She got up and saw a very well built women who looked like she could crush you with one hand come running to her. The women hit her and pushed her into the wall. Then she was pushed on to the ground where the women grabbed her arm and bent it behind he and broke it. Emily screamed out it pain which gained shouting and screams of carry on and other stuff from the rich people watching. She got up and realised that she could not afford to fight as she would be killed. So started to run at the women. She knew that she could get at the women to make the man who had killed her cousin and cause pain. She had all the CIA and Interpol training and combat training with every other kind of trianing from that. So she started to run at the women. She pucnhed her and broke her noise. Then she was forced back and had her wrist broken by the women. She pushed the women back and when the women came back to her she shoved her arm out and moved to the side and when the women came in contact with it she was knocked of her feet. Emily let out a pained cry as the arm she used was the broken one. Then the man that she had seen earlier came in. he grabbed her and broke her other arm and wrist. She was then picked up and thrown to the floor. From their she picked up again and she heard one of her ribs crack. She was forced to the wall and puched repeatedly and then thrown back to the floor where he kicked her repeatedly. She quickly got back up and quickly knocked the man out. Then the man who had killed her cousin came and picked her up and throw her to the floor. She heard the rest of her ribs brake and let out a pained scream. He grabbed her ankle and broke it. She then got a good few punches to him but was meet by a knife which was pullunged into her. She screamed from the sireing pain. Then she heard to gunshots...


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thank you for all the reviews. So here is the second part to connection.**

**ENJOY MY FOLLOWERS ;)**

* * *

The team minus Emily had been working on where the fights could be held with out anyone finding out. They had nearly given up for the night as they had been looking at everything for a day at least until Garcia came running in. she quickly placed the Laptop on the table and attached it to the main screen. There was a flash of light followed by a map.

"I think I know where they are holding the fights." Garcia said, pointing to a large area which was completely private. "This is owned by a man who is an alias of one of are men that we had as unsubs but it also belongs to another man called Zack Hardey. He has had a lot of money in one go in several occasions. And I mean a lot. Also it is very sucluded and private so no one would hear shouting and screaming." Garcia continued.

"Thats where she must be then. Come on before we are too late. Gear up." Hotch said. With that everyone was out within seconds and minutes later was driving to the location.

The team arrived in time to see all the rich people screaming and shouting for the people fighting. When the team go a better look they saw the empty swimming pool with two people fighting. Ther was a women on the ground lying down and a man to the side. The looked back at the people to see the big muscelley man get knife out and Emily being slammed into the wall flowed by the knife disappearing into the side of her. They all began to panic when they saw the knife come up a gain. Morgan and Rossi did not wait and shot the guy with two bullet between them. The room emptied of rich people who where going to jail. Morgan ran to Emily after seeing her slide down the wall with blood smearing on the wall of the swimming pool. He held her close repeating that she would be al-right and to hold on. The rest of the team joined him and everyone saw the blood on the wall and on her. She was covered by bruises that had already started to form and saw how her arm was in an awkward position as well as her other arm. They saw how her wrists where the same.

"She is unconscious" Morgan informed them. They knew that she would probably be better of that way for a little until she was on sedatives and pain killers to mask the pain. The ambulance came and took Emily to the hospital. After 2 hours the doctor acame out to the group.

"Family of Emily Prentiss?" the doctor asked and when everyone nodded and the two blond women stood up and nodded more she continued. "She has two broken arms, wrists, a sprained ankle, 4 broken ribs and 2 cracked with one bruised. She had internal bleeding and the bullet wound did not hit anything vital and the two stab wounds caused her to lose a lot of blood but she should be fine. She is very lucky and is a fighter. You must all mean a lot for her to stay as we lost her a few times and one time we thought she would not come back but you must be close to her heart." the doctor said before telling the people the room number, showing them the room and leaving.

They entered the room to see Emily in a bed that looked way too big for her. JJ and Garcia where the first to go to her bed side with the others following on their heels. When JJ and Garcia put their hand on her hip of head it caused Emily to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and everyone went into her line of sight.

"Hey there kiddo" Rossi said.

"Hey ya cupcake" Garcia said.

"Hey you bout time you woke up sleepy head" Morgan said.

"Hey Em you al-right?" Reid said.

"How are you feeling?" Hotch said.

"I have had better days. Thank you" Emily replied. They we happy again as the family was back together again.

* * *

* * *

**After that I think I can be happy as I was only going to have a one shot nut know it is a two shot.**

**I hope you enjoyed. If you liked this story please read my other stories and tell me what you think. It will give inspirration to keep writing strories.**

**Castle1773 over and out. Xxxooo.**


End file.
